The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a color conversion member including a light emitter.
Various display devices that are used in multimedia apparatuses (such as a television, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a navigation device, a game device, etc.) are being developed. Also, a Photo-Luminescent Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) that increases light utilization efficiency and improves color balance is recently under development.
Various display devices have limitations in reflection and scattering of external light on a display surface when used in an outdoor environment where rich external light is present. To solve such limitations associated with display quality, a polarizing member in which a polarizer and a phase retardation layer are combined is used.